Kayla McKnight
Kayla McKnight (born April 10, 1966) is an American professional wrestling valet. She is most known for being the mother of The Reprobate and Lala McKnight. Early life Birth and adolescence McKnight was born in Jersey City, New Jersey to Jeanie Morgan, a waitress, and Robert McKnight I, a bus driver. She was raised in a lower-middle class household with four brothers. She attended William L. Dickinson High School in Jersey City, where she was one of the top students in her class. Her father died in a vehicular accident when she was 10 years old, which sent her spiraling in to a depression. Teen years and pregnancy Kayla was then raised, along with her four brothers, by her mother. In a single parent household, each child received less attention, causing them all emotional distress. She began acting out in school, and when she turned 11 she tried to run away from home. She came back a week later only to find that no one had noticed. By 12, she had dropped out of school, and was already drinking heavily, thanks to peer pressure from other slacking students. She had developed an addiction to crack cocaine at 13, and became sexually active. After her third time having sex, she then found out that she was pregnant. She considered abortion, but decided to have the child due to her mild religious beliefs. The father of the child committed suicide in early October, a month before the child was due. On Halloween day, October 31, 1973, her son Robert McKnight II was born. She gave him up for adoption and out of emotional distress, refused to ever allow him to contact her. Raised by foster parents, Robert was told that his mother had died of AIDS shortly after giving birth to him. Adult life At the age of 21, Kayla came over her addictions and became sober. She moved to New York to pursue a modeling career under an alias, hoping that her son would never find her. At the age of 23, she gave birth to her second child, a girl named Esmeralda McKnight. She raised the child and the two would watch their only other living family member as a wrestler on television. Kayla hoped that he would never find them, as she expected that she had ruined his life and would never emotionally be ready to face him. He never looked, and as he became a famous professional wrestler under the alias of The Reprobate, she and her growing daughter would watch him on television. Kayla would fight the urge to track him down just to tell him that she was proud of his success. Over time, little Esmeralda developed an artistic personality and a love for professional wrestling. At the age of 19, Esmeralda decided that she would become a wrestler. Much like her brother, her artistic personality aided her in developing interesting ring attires and a character. From then on, she would go by the name Lala. When The Reprobate won the GWF World Interbrand Championship, Lala decided that one day, she would come in to contact with her brother, and she would reunite her family. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Vertigo Driver'' (DDT) - PWA *'Entrance themes' **"Head Like a Hole" by Nine Inch Nails (PWA) External links